Christmas Miracles
by MilyCat91
Summary: It’s a week before Christmas and Sun Hill is celebrating with a party. Only a handful of officers from an obbo are left at the station. When tragedy strikes it leaves Sun Hill holding on to the hope of a Christmas miracle.
1. Prologue

**Christmas Miracles **

**Disclaimer: **The Bill doesn't belong to me; I've just borrowed them.

**A/N **Probationary Constable Kelly Thompson has been working at Sun Hill for six months. She is only nineteen years old and the youngest in the station.

**Summary: **It's a week before Christmas and Sun Hill is celebrating with a party. Only a handful of officers from an obbo are left at the station. When tragedy strikes it leaves Sun Hill holding on to the hope of a Christmas miracle.

**Prologue **

A lone man sat in a little room at Roselends Mental Hospital. How dare they put him in here? He wasn't crazy. They were.

"Those bloody pigs." he cursed. "They put me in here and now they'll have to pay for it."

Frank Hardwick was arrested for stalking a school girl and trying to attack her four years ago. The physiatrists had declared him mentally unstable to attend a court hearing, and so they put him in a mental hospital.

"I need a plan." he said to himself. "They have to pay."

A plan was forming in his head; all he need was the right person.

"How are we today, Frank." a cheery voice came. "It lunch time."

This was who he had been waiting for. Frank picked up a metal tray and bashed the volunteer over the head. He fell to the ground and Frank got down on his knees and took off his uniform, Frank than put the uniform on and grabbed the food trolley and walked out the door.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"Right everyone." Smithy said. "A couple of das ago Frank Hardwick broke out of Roselends Mental Hospital."

Everyone groaned.

"I wasn't he declared mentally unstable." June asked. "After he stalked a fifteen year old girl."

"Yeah, and we nicked him." Smithy said. "I want everyone to be on the look out. He dangerous and could be heading back to Sun Hill. Everyone you're dismissed."

Half an hour later, Kelly and Cameron were sitting in Serria Oscar eight five.

"It's so cold." Cameron muttered. "I can't wait to go home."

"You're going home for Christmas." Kelly replied. "That sounds like fun."

"Yeah and in Australia it's nice and hot." Cameron said. "Not cold like here. I remember when I was still living there, having a BBQ on the beach. The women would see who could get the better tan; we men would play a little game of beach cricket in between cooking and the kids swimming in the water."

"Wow that certainly sounds like fun." Kelly said. "All I'm doing is having my parents and little sister, Sophia over. That'll be fun. Are you going to the Christmas party in a couple of weeks?"

"Yeah." Cameron replied. "We have one every year and they're great fun."

The next week passed quickly and no one saw Frank Hardwick. And then it was finally the day of the Christmas party.

"Okay, Debbie wants a few officers to work on an obbo tonight." Gina said.

"WHAT!" Gary cried. "But tonight's the party."

"Debbie assures me that it'll be finished in time to join in the party, but you might be late." Gina answered. "Any volunteers."

There was none.

"Just what I expected." Gina sighed. "I'll have to do it the hard way. The hat, please."

Someone handed Gina a hat.

"Inside this hat is the name of every uniformed officer." Gina started. "The three officers picked will join Debbie, Ken and Phi in the obbo."

Everyone sighed.

"The three officers are…" Gina started. "Kelly, Andrea and Tony."

Kelly groaned. "Ma'am please can you pick someone else?"

"Nope, this way it's fair." Gina replied.

That evening Kelly, Andrea, Tony, Debbie, Ken and Phil jumped in the cars and drove to the deserted warehouse.

"Okay Phil, Kelly you're on the east side.' Debbie started. "Tony, Ken you're going to west side and Andrea and I will stay at the front. And no one moves until my command."

"Yes serge." everyone replied and went to their positions.

"Who are we looking for?" Kelly asked Phil.

"Jarred Harefield." Phil replied. "He is suspected to be dealing drugs to teenagers."

"I really wish I was at the party." Kelly sighed. "All well at least I'm getting overtime."

"Look on the bright side; you get to spend time with me." Phil replied seriously.

"Ha, ha." Kelly said sarcastically. "What fun."

Meanwhile Tony and Ken weren't much happier.

"Why on earth I volunteered is beyond me." Ken grumbled. "I could be in the warm not sitting out here in the freezing cold."

"It's a waste of time." Tony said. "Why could it have been a different night?"

After an hour and half Debbie decided to call it quits.

"Okay everyone." Debbie said in to the radio. "Let's go, I don't think he's showing up. We have a party to get to."

After the unsuccessful obbo, the officers all went back to Sun Hill to get changed and go to the party.

"And remember we are leaving the back way." Debbie shouted as they parted.

Half an hour later, Ken was ready and walked outside to wait for the others and suddenly………

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Debbie and Tony just had opened the door when………………..

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Phil was about to shout to Debbie and Tony when suddenly……………………

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Andrea and Kelly had just walked into custody when…………..

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Once the smoke had stopped and the air cleared up, Ken looked around frantically.

"DEBBIE!" he shouted desperately. "PHIL! TONY! ANDREA! KELLY! COME ON ANSWER ME!"

Ken looked around again and saw two figures at the door. Covering his mouth, Ken raced towards them.

"DEBBIE! TONY!" Ken shouted.

"We're fine." Tony coughed. "Just a little sore."

Debbie was still trying to breathe properly.

"Where's Phil, Andrea and Kelly." Ken asked. "Where are they?"

"In don't know I think they were still inside." Tony replied. "I can't believe this is happening again."

"Okay Tony you look after Debbie and get her to take deep breaths." Ken barked. "And then call the fire station, ambulance and someone at the party. I'll go and see if I can find the other three."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Tony said quickly. "It could be very dangerous."

"I have no choice." Ken answered. "If they don't get out soon, they won't survive."

"Okay, but just don't do anything stupid." Tony sighed.

And with that Ken rushed of into the burning building while Tony sat Debbie up and took out his phone.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Unaware of what just happened at the station, the rest of the relief were having a great time.

"Shouldn't Kel be here by now?" Honey asked. "And the rest?"

"They are probably still at the warehouse." Gary answered. "You know what DS McAllister is like."

"I suppose so." Honey replied.

On the other side of the room, June was talking to Jim when her phone rang.

"Hello." June said. "Tony is that you."

"June, can you put the Super on please." Tony said quickly. "Now, it's very important."

"Okay?" June said and went and found Adam.

"Tony what's wrong?" Adam asked. "Did the obbo go wrong?"

"Sir, there's been an explosion at the station." Tony managed to choke out. "It's bad."

"WHAT." Adam gasped. "Is everyone…..are they….is everyone okay?"

"I'm fine, just a bit sore." Tony started. "Debbie is having a bit of trouble breathing but other than that she's fine. We were on the edge of the explosion. Ken wasn't near the blast, but he's gone back inside. Phil, Kelly and Andrea are still missing."

"Where about did it happen?" Adam asked shocked.

"In custody, but no one was there except for us." Tony replied. "We didn't get anyone from the obbo."

"That doesn't matter now." Adam said. "All that matters is that everyone is okay."

"I've called the fire station and the ambulances." Tony said. "And they should be here in a couple of minutes."

"I'll be right over after I've told everyone." Adam said quickly. "See you then."

"Can I have you attention please?" Adam said once he had gotten hold of a microphone. "Be quiet everyone."

Everyone did finally shut up in the end.

"I hate to have to tell you this." Adam started. "But there was an explosion at the station."

Silence, everyone was in shock.

"Is…are…are…is everyone okay." Honey asked.

"Ken is fine, he wasn't near the explosion." Adam started. "Tony and Debbie were on the edge of the explosion and they will be okay. But Phil, Andrea and Kelly are still missing. Ken has gone back inside to see if he can find them."

"I can't believe this is happening again." June said to Jim. "Where was the explosion, sir?"

"It destroyed the whole of custody and luckily there were no one except for the six there." Adam replied. "I'm just about to go over there."

"I'm coming with you." June said.

"Me too." Honey added.

"And me." Smithy piped up.

"And I'll come." Sam said.

"Okay, the rest of you can go home or stay here." Adam said. "Inspector Gold will stay here and I'll keep her up dated. Right you lot lets go."

When Adam, Honey, June, Smithy and Sam arrived at the station, fire-fighters were trying to put out the blaze and the paramedics were tending to the victims.

"Oh god." Honey gasped when she saw the blaze. "I can't believe it."

"Tony, are you alright?" June asked worriedly, as Tony walked up to them. "What about the others."

"I'm fine." Tony replied. "Debbie is in the ambulance, she'll be fine. Ken's okay and he managed to find Phil. Phil in unconscious, but should be okay. And Andrea and Kelly are still missing. The fire-fighters are looking for them now, but it doesn't look good."

"Okay, can you tell me what happened?" Adam asked.

"We'll go and check on Debbie, Phil and Ken." Sam, Smithy and Honey said.

"I'll stay here." June added.

"Well all I can say is Debbie and I were about to step outside." Tony started. "When there was this very loud bang. My reaction was to get down low, so I pulled Debbie down to the ground with me. Once all the smoke cleared up, Ken rushed up to us and the rest is history."

"Okay, do you know where Kelly and Andrea were" June asked.

"No, I knew Phil wasn't too far behind us." Tony answered. "I suppose they were still getting changed."

"Thanks, Tony." Adam said. "Now I want you to go to the hospital and get checked out and than go home. You can make your formal statement tomorrow."

"But, sir." Tony said.

"No buts it's an order." Adam said. "June go with him and drive him home after wards."


End file.
